The Forgotten Island
by SuperShinigamiLover
Summary: Luffy knew that something was wrong the minute he had woken up. No one was on the Sunny, they were down there. But Luffy couldn't go down there otherwise there would be no one up here. A new island that no one will remember because it did and didn't happen at the same time. It was just a way to say goodbye. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Island**

Luffy woke up with a start immediately noticing that something was wrong. The Thousand Sunny didn't even feel like it was in the ocean anymore. He couldn't hear any birds and could faintly hear Zoro, one of his nakama, drawing in a sharp breath from the deck above him. He was probably dreaming. But Luffy had also noted something else.

Sanji

Wasn't

Cooking.

He wasn't even shouting for Robin or Nami. The only trace of food was the faint aroma of the midnight snack that Luffy had not too long ago. The memory only made his stomach growl worse. Was Sanji not on the island? Brooke wasn't playing a song, like he usually did in the morning. In fact it was dead quiet. Robin wasn't flicking through her books. Nami wasn't scribbling away on paper drawing out another one of her maps. Ussop and Franky weren't busy making a new weapon. Even Chopper wasn't sleep talking about being in a land full of candyfloss.

It was weird that the Thousand Sunny was so quiet. It was eerie and weird. Luffy even thought that Zoro had left, since he couldn't feel him on the ship anymore. A sudden scream had erupted from outside the Sunny. It sounded like-

"NAMI!"

Luffy rushed to deck and found Nami off of the ship on the floor, staring at some woman. She had purple hair and had tears in her eyes as well. Nami was crying silent tears, her eyes wide open but the strangest thing was… she was standing on something that resembled clouds.

'We're haven't gone to Skypiea so why are we in the clouds?' thought Luffy.

"Luffy," Nami whispered under her breath.

"Ne, why are you crying? Did she do something? Do you need me to beat the crap out of her? Ne, NAMI!"

"Luffy… that's Bellmer-san. She's alive?"

"Huh? Nami where is everyone? Why are we in the clouds? WHY CAN'T SHE BE ALIVE?" Luffy was getting agitated. He wanted to, no he NEEDED to leave this place. He was still standing on the Thousand Sunny and did not want to get off. Walking in the clouds were fun as hell but Luffy was one hundred percent sure that those were not clouds. Nami had been in the same spot for over a few minutes and she wasn't sinking. They were definitely not in a cloud.

"NAMI!" Someone had cried out. It was the purple woman. She grabbed Nami and had begun to hug the life out of her. Nami was even hugging back. It was like Luffy was never there. They were crying their eyes out but still smiling like it was the best thing that could have ever happened to them. It was like Luffy wasn't… there.

He was on the Sunny and it seemed like everyone else was there. To prove his suspicions Robin had come into view with another woman that Luffy did not know. She had silver white hair and the resemblance to Robin was great. They hadn't noticed him yet so he called out to her.

"Oi, Robin! Where is everyone?"

Robin looked up in surprise and saw that Luffy had still not left the Sunny.

"Luffy, why are you still up there? The whole crew is down here." She asked confused.

The woman next to her said something to Robin and she laughed.

"Robin, who is that lady?" Now Luffy was confused. He kept finding his nakama with new people he didn't know and they wouldn't tell him who they were.

"Ah. Luffy this is my mother Nico Olivia."

"I thought that stupid guy from CPsomethin said that you were the only survivor of your hometown."

"I am Luffy. I was the only one who got away from Ohara alive."

"Then how is your mum here? That doesn't make any sense unless like that woman Nami was with. Unless she lied to you and you met her."

"No Luffy she stayed with the other archaeologists and with them passed on when the Buster Call was evoked."

"Then how is she here Robin? ISN'T THIS WEIRD?" This place was seriously messing with Luffy. His emotions were all over the place it just seemed weird. If Robin is saying that she died then why is she here?

"WE AREN'T DEAD ROBIN SO WHERE ARE WE?" Breathing heavily Luffy faintly heard Olivia begin to talk to him.

"Luffy right? Thank you for looking after my baby girl. You have no idea how much that means to me. But why are you there on your ship when everyone one else is down here?"

It was then Luffy saw Robin giving him a weird look.

"Luffy are you sure you're okay? Why don't you come down here so Chopper can take a look at you?" Robin asked. She seemed to think nothing of what Luffy had just said in his little outburst. He was avoiding her concerned eyes and she couldn't figure out why. Robin was waiting for an answer so to calm himself down he looked around to see if he could find the rest of his crew.

Chopper was next to tall strange man. His grey hair was sticking out in three different directions: left, right and the middle. They were both laughing and Luffy could hear Chopper happily shouting out their adventures to the man he was calling 'Doctor'.

Sanji was near an open barbeque surrounded by all the chefs at The Baratie. The old man Zeff was shouting at Sanji whilst the other chefs were screaming at him too. Luffy found Sanji's situation oddly calming but he knew that it was weird for the people from The Baratie to be here. The worst bit was whilst the barbeque seemed to be cooking some meat, there was no smell of it at all. It was like there hadn't been a barbeque less than 700metres away from Luffy at all.

Around them eating the barbeque were Ussop and Kaya. Kaya shouldn't be out of the village yet but here she was happily listening to Ussop most likely about where he has been and all the things he had been doing away from the.

Near them were Franky talking to a large fishman whilst drinking cola. The man kept saying things but with a 'DON' at the end. They had allot of blueprints surrounding them and even Iceberg-ojisan was there with some of his Galley La Company workers there too. Some people from the Franky House were here too, even Sodom and Gomorrah were her.

Zoro and some kid were training with their swords. The kid looked strangely like Tashigi and was talking to Zoro like they had known each other for ages. Maybe that was why Zoro had disappeared from the Sunny.

Brooke was with a bunch of people who looked at him strangely not expecting to see a skeleton. Nevertheless they were all happy singing 'Bink's Sake'. Laboon was also with them happy to see Brooke.

'Laboon can't survive unless he's in water. Unless this cloud like floor has water in it,' thought Luffy.

It was all so strange. He had calmed down after finding out that his nakama were okay. But it was strange. They all looked so happy. Even Nami and that woman had stopped crying and were talking together with Nami's sister. It was like Luffy didn't belong here. No he could fell that him and his nakama weren't supposed to be here. The boundary line was probably the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was definitely not getting off now.

He was snapped back into reality when he had felt Robin's eyes bore into him. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

Luffy sighed, "I'm fine Robin just tired. Hey shouldn't be all get going now? I mean I can't become the King of Pirates if I'm not in the Grand Line!"

Luffy took a deep breath and before Robin could stop him he screamed a message to all his nakama, "EVERYONE, IF YOUR STILL IN MY CREW THEN LET'S GO! WE CAN'T STAY HERE FOREVER, DON'T YOU ALL HAVE DREAMS TO CATCH?"

Everyone had frozen at that statement. It was only a few soft chuckles that snapped everyone into reality.

"Come on Lu, I haven't even seen you yet but you already want to leave."

"Yeah Luffy I thought being brothers came first!"

Luffy's eyes widened now he knew that they were dead because right in front of him, on the cloud-like floor were his two dead older brothers. Ace and Sabo.


	2. Chapter 2

**29/07/15**

 **AN:** **Chapter Two is up and yes this is the last chapter** **L** **! But I'm proud of this fic and if you were wondering where I got the idea from it was this song:** **watch?v=JYZ9m5CmKhE**

 **And a random dream I had! The songs called** ** _Make you proud_** **by** ** _Hedegaard_** **the one I listened to was the remix. But more on that later on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

There was only one thing that Luffy wanted to do at that moment, run and hug his dead brothers but anyone would have wanted to do that if they had gotten the chance to see a dead relative or someone close to them again. He wanted them to hug him back and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted Ace to do something stupid in an attempt to make Luffy stop crying only making him cry harder and Sabo to beat the crap out of Ace yelling at him for making him cry more. Hug him close and whisper 'everything's gonna be alright Lu just wait we'll reach the ocean soon and then we can throw baka-ace into it a hope he never comes back!' Just like when they were kids.

Luffy ran to the edge of the ship his eye-sight blurred by the non-stop tears flowing down his cheeks. But as soon as he was going to jump over he was pushed back onto the deck revealing a small layer of something that was coated around the outside of the ship. It looked like a giant had wrapped cling film around the ship while he was asleep but everyone else had managed to get out. Was this why no-one knew where they were?

It didn't matter because warm and soft chuckles soon filled his ears.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Yeah Lu I thought you wanted to see us after all this time why are still on that ship?" Sabo said between laughs.

"I can't get off the ship…" Luffy breathed out "I CAN'T GET OFF THE SHIP! I CAN'T MEET YOU! I CAN'T... I COULDN'T …. I'M SORRY! *hic* i'm sorry … I COULDN'T SAVE YOU… EITHER OF YOU… ace *sniff* sabo i-I I NEED-"

Whether it was his outburst that drew his nakama's attention towards him or something else Luffy would never know because at this moment he was recalling something Jinbe had told him when he was on Amazon Lily.

 _"_ _Don't just count everything you've lost! What's gone is gone! But ask yourself this, what remains?!"_

"My nakama" Luffy said in a small voice as realisation struck him. When Sabo left him Ace was there, Dadan and the mountain bandits were there, the villagers were there because they were his nakama. When Ace left his nakama were still there not physically of course, but he could feel that they were there, Jinbe was with him, Hancock and the Kuja pirates were with him, Amazon Lily, The Heart Pirates, and everyone he knew/cared for was with him because they were his nakama.

Everyone would want to turn back time if it meant saving someone dear to them not caring about the consequences because that person would be there with them. Sometimes though, death was for the best, you might never agree with what might happen but you have to accept it. Luffy wouldn't though.

He will never accept that Ace and Sabo died just because they were right next to another being, just because they were the son of someone who roamed the seas with his own will, with his own mind. A pirate was not a ruthless crazy monster they were those who wanted to be free to travel the world doing things that sometimes might not be right. But when the law wouldn't do good- no turned their backs on a country, a village, anyone or thing just because their secrets would be exposed when doing so it would be the pirates who would stand tall.

One Piece was going to be found and it was going to be found Monkey D Luffy and that is why he would not be allowed to get off his ship. One of his nakama was making sure that even if he was going to turn into planks of wood, get burned or die he would make sure that before collapsing he would make Luffy King. That is why he won't be getting off this ship.

"Ace… Sabo," Luffy croaked out, "I'm sorry but I have to get my nakama and leave. If I'm gonna become the King of Pirates then I can't leave without my crew."

Taking a deep breath he tried to ignore his brother's confused cries.

"Don't leave me behind like last time Luffy!" Ace screamed.

"It wasn't me who left Ace… it was you and Sabo" Luffy said back. He was on the verge of tears and Ace was taken back by them.

"Lu we-"Sabo started but he too stopped after seeing Luffy's face. He was crying, his hat covering his eyes but the most shocking thing was that ….he- Luffy was smiling.

Small and sad but nevertheless it was probably one of the brightest of smiles Sabo had seen on Luffy. It was strange how he then remembered that when he 'died' wasn't he also smiling. He knew it was the end and yet he was still smiling. Luffy wasn't coming down and Sabo's time was up.

"Ah so that's how it is" He muttered their time was up and yet it felt like it had just started moving again.

Luffy turned around he couldn't face anyone right now. He would break and so would they. 'It was time then,' he thought, 'It's time to bring my nakama back 'cuz if I can't go there then theres no reason why they can't come here.'

"ZORO YOU WON'T BECOME THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN IF YOU STAY HERE. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ANYONE ON THIS CLOUD!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY LUFF-"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK ON THIS SHIP YOU STUPID MARIMO!"

Zoro looked down at the kid next to him said something and just walked to the ship. She was in tears and whatever Zoro had said had completely satisfied her because the next thing she had said was, "Thank you".

"USOPP KAYA WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR BORING OLD STORIES!"

"LUFFY WATCH WHAT YOUR SAYING I'M THE BRAVEST WARRIOR OF THE SE-"

"HA! YOUR STILL SCARED OF BROOKE'S FACE EVERY MORNING YOUR SCREAMING ABOUT A GHOST!"

"WHAT NO I DO-"

"Get on the ship Usopp or this time you won't get a second chance."

And that was enough for him to shut up and get on the ship. Kaya didn't say anything she just smiled with tears in her eyes as if she was happy to see him go.

"SANJI! ALL BLUE IS WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO FIND IT AND UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT T-"

"DON'T SAY IT! ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU LUFFY CAN DOUBT THAT I WON'T FIND ALL BLUE ANYONE! Plus I'm already coming to the ship. You don't need to tell me unlike a certain seaweed brain."

"WHAT WAS THAT CURLY EYEBROW-"

"NAMI! I WON'T ACCEPT ANYONE ELSE AS MY NAVIGATOR SO GET ON THIS SHIP!"

"Luffy we don't need to go we can … WE CAN JUST STAY HERE RIGHT?!" She was crying but she didn't want to leave her mother or sister. She knew that she would go on that ship and the next time she woke up it would be in a world without her.

"Nami you know that we can't. So just get on this ship 'cuz we can't set sail without a navigator."

And she left but not without a hug from Bellemere and her sister.

"The world hasn't forgot about her you know and she'll still be there. I mean no one's forgotten about her yet have they? The ones we love will always stay with us, some just want to keep them in their hearts." Luffy said to her. Nami didn't say anything back she just started to cry while smiling… just staring at Luffy's unwavering back as he called for another one of his nakama.

"CHOPPER ARE YOU MY SHIP'S DOCTOR OR NOT?"

"I AM LUFFY!"

"THEN GET ON THIS SHIP"

"You got good friends didn't you Chopper! I'm glad I thought you'd stay with that old bat forever."

"Doctor!" Chopper cried hugging the man tightly.

"Go Chopper and make me proud! Not like you haven't already."

"UN!"

And so another nakama walked back to the Sunny with tears rolling down his face but still happy. It was strange how one man had influenced them so much. 'Only my captain could make me feel happy that I was rejected by my pack,' thought Chopper as he walked onto the Sunny and he never looked back.

"ROBIN THE TRUTH OF THE VOID PERIOD! YOUR MY ARCHEOLOGIST AND AS YOUR CAPTAIN I'M NOT ONLY GONNA ORDER YOU TO CHASE YOUR DREAM BUT I'M GONNA ORDER YOU TO DO IT WHILST ON MY SHIP! GET BACK HERE!"

"I'M COMING LUFFY!"

"I'm so proud of you my little Robin. You chose to live on. All the Ohara archaeologists are going to become so happy once I tell them that you've found your nakama." Olivia said.

"Saul told me mother that if I travel the sea I will find my nakama." And after a quick hug Olivia was forced to see Robin's running figure once again but this time she couldn't be happier that only happiness was awaiting her beautiful daughter Robin and her nakama.

"FRANKY ZORO BROKE THE STAIRCASE WHEN HE WAS FIGHTING WITH SANJI! GET BACK HERE AND FIX IT!"

"N-nani! That is super~ uncool bros. WAIT I FIXED THAT STAIRCASE YESTERDAY!"

"I'M GONNA DRINK ALL YOUR COLA TOO AND TELL ICE-OSSAN THAT YOU WERE TOO SCARED TO COME BACK ON THE SHIP!"

"WHAT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was Don-san that was laughing. "Cutty Flam sail those seas with a DON and don't forget to treat that ship with care!"

"Don-san… You got it! OR ZORO, SANJI WHICH ONE OF YOU BROKE MY SUPER~ STAIRS?!" You could almost see the tears rolling off of Franky but it didn't matter because he had always known that Don-san would have accepted any decision that Franky would have thought to be right.

"BROOKE! DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO COME ONTO THIS SHIP?!"

"OF COURSE NOT LUFFY-SAN! YOU ARE MY CAPTAIN AND I ACCEPT ANY DECISION OR ORDER YOU WILL MAKE!"

"THEN GET ON THIS SHIP!"

"HAI!" Brooke had already said his goodbyes to his former crew but that didn't mean that leaving them didn't hurt. In fact it hurt twice as much but this time he had nakama waiting for him on the other side of death. Ones that he wouldn't let go this time round.

~A sea in the grand line~

Luffy woke up with the sound of his nakama crying he hadn't noticed but he was doing it as well. That night was extremely calm and the waves were rocking on the boat as if it was an attempt to get the Straw hats to calm down.

They couldn't remember what had happened to make them cry this much it just hurt. But not as much since they had each other.

"You two might have left me but one day I will find you and we can be together again just not yet because I am still living. I'm living!"

~A certain island~

"What a bunch of kids I'm surprised that they left! Crying on their ship together for Kami's sake are they idiots?"

"Well yeah! But the test is over now so I'm gonna have to get going you know that I'm extremely busy!"

"Yeah yeah but that kid's really surprising right Roger?"

_-_FIN_-_


End file.
